Winter Flames
by starvingartist98
Summary: Jon Meets a woman who's past is intertwined with his own. The two develop a strong friendship as they come to terms with the past and plan for the future. Jon/OC. Post season six.
1. Chapter 1

**Ch.1**

 **The Meeting**

The winds howled outside the walls of Winterfell. Inside the great hall there was, food, drink, and music.

Jon watched the merriment with a bittersweet smile. It took too much bloodshed, too much war to get here. He was in no mood to eat, but as the custom of the north demanded, the lord of the castle must be present when his guests feasted. He scanned the crowd, tired soldiers, both northerners and free folk sat at the same tables, war had erased all differences.

"The king in the north", they said. Yet he did not feel like a king. Yet he knew that this was just another burden that he would have to carry. He took a sip of wine, his mind wandering back to the battle, it was too much, too fast. Another of the northerners raised a toast to him, and all the men drank to him with a loud shout. He wanted to retire to his chambers early, tomorrow would surely prove to be another day of laborious duties. Yet he sat it out, smiling to the lords who came up to him to shake his hand, and tell him of their families, and their keeps, their farms, their sons who would bravely serve in his army. He did his duty and listened, smiled, shook their hands, as the men congratulated him. That's all they wanted really, he thought to himself. Someone to listen to them.

After the festivities had died down, he made his way to his chambers, plopping down on his bed. Two guards stood outside his doors. He could not get used to it. He got up and went to the window, looking at the snow, and barely being able to make out the moon above the mountains. Scrolls lay on his desk, all awaiting his stamp. He had looked out of the windows of Winterfell before, but now, he looked out of them not as the innocent youth he had been then, everything was different now. He wanted to reach out and grab hold of the past, to somehow bring back those days.

Two knocks on the door brought him back from his thoughts.

"I gave orders not to be disturbed" Jon said, his voice tired, somewhat angry.

"Surely I won't be too big of a disturbance, my lord," Jon turned from the window to find a young woman, with long brown hair, her red lips on her pale skin reminded him of blood on snow.

The guards came running in after her, ready to seize her.

"Let her be, stand guard outside the door," Jon said.

"Let me guess, my men have decided to play a joke on me" he said looking at her. He studied her features, which seemed vaguely familiar. He had seen her in the great hall. During the feast.

"Not at all Jon, I'm here because I want to be." She said, her lips curling into a smile, as she avoided his eyes.

"Well do you have a name, it seems you already know mine" he said somewhat amused.

"It's Elira, my lord." She said.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your company, Lady Elira" he said pouring himself more wine and going back to the window. A wildling name, Jon thought to himself.

"I wanted to meet the infamous Jon Snow for myself, Lord Commander of the nights watch, a great warrior, and now it would seem lord of the whole north" she said her voice playful and teasing.

"Well I hope I have not disappointed you my lady, and I must say how you got passed those guards is beyond Me." he said as he shot her a questioning look.

"Men are not difficult to distract, my lord "she said with a smile on her lips.

He smiled to himself. He enjoyed her wit, though he did think she was bit careless.

"Perhaps the King in the north would pour me a cup of wine." she said with a slightly mocking tone.

Jon smiled to himself, he had no idea where this was going, and he did not care. For some strange reason, he liked her.

"How is it I go from being a king, to pouring wine for pretty strangers who stumble into my room?" he said with a smart smirk on his face.

"Life is full of little ironies, Jon Snow, you off all people would surely agree?" she shot back quickly.

"So that's what our meeting here is my lady, an irony." He looked at her smiling.

"No, it's like I said, I want to be here," she said, this time more brazen as she approached him, not taking her eyes of his.

"And what would my men think of me being alone with a strange woman in my chambers, the last thing I want is rumors spreading" Jon Said.

"I'm hardly a stranger Jon, I know you, so this is how a king spends his nights, drinking alone in his chambers, and perhaps a little company wouldn't be such a bad thing." She said in a somewhat challenging and playful tone.

"And do you intend to keep me company the next night, and the one after that" he asked, as he watched her slender figure move toward him.

God's how long has it been since I've been this close to a woman? Jon thought to himself. He remembered Ygritte.

"Must you question everything Jon snow," said Elira as she came right up to Jon, taking her hand in his.

For a brief moment he did not resist, enjoying the warmth of her touch, the sound of her voice, it all blended into one. For a moment he thought this was just a cruel dream.

"I cannot, my lady, it's just that" he searched for the right words.

"I understand" she said as her pale hand slowly slid from his.

"It's not that, you're not, it just that I still" he averted his eyes from hers.

"Love her" she finished his sentence.

The words struck him. He looked into her eyes, curious and afraid at the same time.

She made her way to the door. Not saying a word. The flames from the candles flickered as she walked past them.

"I knew her Jon, she was a close friend of mine, she told me about you," she said with a great sadness in her voice.

With this she closed the door. Leaving Jon standing by the window. All of a sudden the winter outside became even colder. That's impossible Jon thought to himself. How could she of possibly known. Sleep did not come easy that night.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

The Godswood

Jon opened his eyes to the sound of noises in the courtyard below. He ran his fingers through his hair as his mind ran over the events of the previous night. It could have been a dream he thought to himself. Yet again it could have been real. He rose to his feet, pulling on his shirt, the fire had died down, with only a few glowing embers giving off a weak light. He threw on his fur and started for the Great Hall, what was her name, Elira, yes that was it.

The guards greeted him as he walked out.

Jon smiled and said "funny how two brave guards can be so easily disarmed, or should I say charmed by a pretty face."

He made his way to the great hall, where Sansa was just leaving, he greeted her and noticed Ser Davos sitting at one of the benches, chewing on a piece of black bread, and washing it down with some ale. Jon greeted the knight, and took a seat right by him

"And how did the young wolf sleep," Davos asked smiling at Jon as he would at a son.

"Troubled, by thoughts of a woman" Jon said with a smirk on his face as one of the servants poured him a cup of ale, and placed a plate of food in front of him.

Davos let out a hearty laugh.

"What man has not been" Davos said as he patted Jon on the shoulder.

The two of them sat and ate, talking about Winterfell, the men, and the provisions that would need to be made for the winter.

The meeting with the Wildling woman kept repeating itself in his mind.

He excused himself from Davos and made his way to the courtyard hoping to spot the wildling woman. She was nowhere to be seen. Rays of sun were fighting their way through the overcast sky.

It somehow warmed him to see Winterfell hectic with activity, the sound of children running and laughing, of the master at arms giving lessons to the young boys in the courtyard. He remembered himself with Robb in their place, it felt like only yesterday, yet he knew that things would never be the same. He had come to terms with that. But he still missed them all, especially Robb and Arya. They were the only family he had ever known.

He went to the stables, where he found his gray stallion chewing on a piece of hay. The stable boy saddled the stallion, and Jon was off for his customary morning ride. Off all the things he loved about the north it was the quiet, it gave a man a chance to think, to plan. He made his way through the winter town, which was beginning to get settled once more as the winter approached. He kept riding, losing himself in the rolling hills, as if in a dream.

He did not notice how long he had been riding, he decided it was time to turn back, he hoped with all his heart to see the wildling woman again. She said she had known Ygritte. Jon felt like a drowning man clutching at a straw. Yet just to hear her name again warmed him. He knew he could never love another, but with the arrival of Elira, his heart was thrown into confusion.

He stopped on a hill and looked at Winterfell which lay a little ways off. Its towering walls a refuge, yet they offered little in the way of that to him. Was she there, would he ever see her again?

He made his way to Winterfell, where he lost himself in the daily duties of ruling not only Winterfell, but what seemed the whole north. When night fell, he snuffed out the candle in his room and made his way to the silence of the Gods Wood. He looked at the old trees with their gnarled roots, the foliage underfoot silencing his walk. He sat on a large stone, and stared at the ancient trees.

"Do you pray to the old gods, Jon snow" Elira said, as she looked at the troubled wolf.

"I do, my lady, it seems you have a knack for finding me." Jon looked at the wildling woman, not at all surprised to see her there.

"Men are often creatures of habit Jon" Elira said as she took a seat next to Jon on the large stone

"And it would appear you know my habits," Jon said as a smile spread across his face.

"I could only hope to get to know you Jon, Ygritte told me so little about you, yet I could tell from what she did tell me, that you were different, not like the rest of the men on the wall." She said.

"All men are flesh and blood Lady Elira and all men fear death, how am I any different." Jon said as he rose and started walking among the trees.

"I am no lady Jon, and there is so much more to you than just flesh and blood," said Elira as she caught up and walked beside him.

"How would you know, we hardly know each other" Jon said as he looked at Elira.

"I see the way your men look at you, they trust you, my brother followed you into battle because he believed in you, and he died fighting for your cause." She said doing her best not to betray the sadness in her voice.

"Your people fought bravely, I am truly sorry for your loss" Jon said as his eyes found hers, and in them he found a peace and gentleness that almost scared him, for it was so different from all the fighting that had recently surrounded him.

" It's quite alright Jon, we've both lost people we cared about, sometimes it's better to leave the past where it belongs, as much as it hurts to do so." She said as she studied the man they called Jon snow.

Ygritte was right, he was different, yet how exactly she could not say.

The two walked among the ancient towering trees. Finding a sort of comfort in each other's company.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

Matters of the Heart

Jon went to sleep that night thinking of her eyes, of their warmth, their peace, something he so much wanted to have.

In the morning it was she who brought him his food, she was now to work in the kitchens, this way they could always see each other.

He could not explain how he felt, but he could not get enough of it. When she was away, she was all he could think about. that night walking in the Gods Woods had brought out feelings in him that he thought were long gone, but now they had woken with a vigor that surprised even him.

With all that had happened recently he had no time for what would seem like a trivial matter such as romance. But things were changing, he wanted more out of life than the constant fighting and bloodshed that seemed to surround him.

Love always came at inopportune times john brooded to himself. Ygritte and now Elira. He could not bring himself to completely forget Ygritte, he knew he had to move on, but he knew part of him would always remain loyal to her, his first love. Yet what he felt for Elira, was equally as consuming, but it was not the same as what he felt for Ygritte.

She made life normal for him, as normal as it could be. Every morning he would have something to look forward to. Simple glances and words exchanged that somehow made the mad world outside disappear. She was an escape for him, at least for those few moments that they shared each day.

That evening that they had spent walking in the Gods Woods was the happiest he had been in a long time. She had much to say. He had listened to her speak of her family, of her and Ygritte growing up together. She had asked how Ygritte died. The wound was opened once more. But he did not care, he told her, and she could see the tears that he fought back like a kid. Yet he felt no shame in the tears, only a sense of relief that he could finally talk about it. She had looked into his eyes and seen the pain, and he felt she understood, he trusted her.

Jon splashed some cold water on his face to clear his thoughts. He made his way to the library to meet Sansa, who was proving to be quite capable of running Winterfell, it was her ancestral home, and stark blood ran through her veins, the people trusted and loved her. They discussed matters of Winterfell and the North.

"I noticed we have a new face working in the kitchens," Sansa said with a smile on her face after they had discussed matters of ruling.

How could she possibly already know? Jon thought to himself. All he said was "you are very observant Lady Sansa, a good quality for a ruler to have".

"She is quite beautiful, and smart, I spoke with her this morning, I like her Jon" Sansa said as they both got up and headed for the door.

Jon responded with a smile, as he held the door open for Sansa.

Sansa had noticed he seemed happier today, not his usual brooding self. She was glad for him.

Jon went to the kitchens, to inquire how Elira was faring. The Head Cook told him that she was hard working and a quick learner. Jon was glad to hear of it. He had wondered if this was a good idea. It had worked so far. Thought not as secretly as he liked, as Sansa had proven to him.

After inquiring about Elira, Jon saddled the Grey stallion and rode off to think over what he and Sansa had discussed. He wished that the day would somehow pass faster so that he could meet with Elira in the evening.

The day had passed in a haze of various duties, and soon it was time for the evening meal. Jon customarily dined with Ser Davos, he valued his advice and insight, and he had proven to be an invaluable ally to the cause. But tonight Jon decided to dine in his own chambers.

The heavy wooden creaked open as Elira walked through the door, a tray laden with fresh bread and stew, and a mug of ale in a wooden cup. Jon smiled tiredly at her as she entered the room and set the tray on the table.

Jon grabbed her hand, and pressed it to his lips, his eyes closed.

"Stay with me a little before you head back, please" Jon said in a voice drenched in loneliness, and heavy with the burden of duty that had befallen him. As it somehow always had, he never asked for it. To the men that followed him, he never revealed it. To them he was in control, in charge. While in all honesty what he felt was the opposite. Yet he knew they all needed him to be strong. Yet it was only with her he could be honest.

She sat in his lap as he wrapped his arms around her. Oblivious to the food.

"What is it"? She asked. Taking his hand in hers. Their fingers intertwined.

"Sometimes I wonder, am I the one to lead these men? Do I have what it takes?" Jon asked with his eyes closed as he exhaled a deep breath.

"I can't even imagine what it must feel like to be in your place Jon, but I do know, you were meant to lead the north, you are a wonderful leader." With those words she pressed her lips to his holding them there as she ran her fingers across his face.

"What was that for?" Jon asked in surprise.

"Do I need a reason to kiss you, my King" She said in a playful voice as she sprang up and grabbed the bowl of stew and handed it to him.

"Eat this, you will need the strength," she said in a teasing manner.

"Strength for what?" Jon asked as he smiled back at her.

"For the duties of ruling, and for matters of the" she broke off as she headed for the door.

"Wait, where are you going?" Jon turned round in surprise to see her by the door.

"They will wonder why I am taking so long, and I must help them clean up." Elira said as she turned to look at him.

"But I will join you, in a little while, when they all head to bed, if that would please you, my King," she said teasing him with every word.

"Not sure I'll survive that long, and what matters exactly where you speaking of when you said" Jon asked her with a grin on his face.

"That you will know when I return, I'm sure you'll survive, as you've survived much worse from what I've heard." With that she closed the door and ran back to the kitchen.

Jon wolfed down the food, in all reality he was starving. He couldn't wait for nightfall. How much did she really know? He wondered to himself.


	4. chapter 4

Ch.4

Revelations

Jon took another sip of the ale. It's taste slightly sweet, and a little bitter. He set aside the empty plate, and looked at the darkness outside. He often wondered why men feared the dark so much. He found it rather peaceful. He had grown to love the silence that it brought. He remembered the nights at the wall, the solitude, the silence, he had grown accustomed to it. It gave a man a chance to think. To gather his thoughts.

A knock at the door brought him out of his memories, and back to his chamber.

"Yes, what is it?" he said somewhat tired, aggravated at the disturbance.

The door opened with a slight creek. He saw Elira slip in, a bottle of wine in her hand.

A smile broke out on his face.

"Do I disturb you my king?" she said in a mocking tone.

"A disturbance I much welcome, how I've missed you already?" he got up, went to her, and wrapped his arms around her, pressing his lips to hers.

"So I can tell, patience is a necessity for a king," she said as their lips parted. She slipped out his embrace and made her way to the table, where she poured wine into his cup, took a sip, and handed it to him.

"And are you going to teach me patience? " Jon asked as he took a drink and watched her walk to the window.

"Perhaps, what is it you were thinking of before I came in?" she asked, her eyes meeting his, searching for something in them.

"My nights atop the wall, staring out into the empty darkness, the silence" he said as he went and sat on his bed. He finished what remained in his cup.

"I will not bore you with stories of the wall" he said.

"I want to know all there is to know about my king?" she said as she walked over with the bottle and poured more wine into his cup, took it from him, sat next to him and drank.

"Surely you did not come just to listen to me talk" he said as he ran his hands through her hair and across her cheeks. Her pale skin soft to the touch. She closed her eyes.

He leaned in to kiss her, her lips soft and sweet. She did not resist. So he continued.

"Jon, are you sure you want this, are you sure you want me?" she asked as she pulled away from his kiss.

"Of course, why would you ask that?" Jon asked as he looked at her with a slight surprise.

"I am a no one, a wildling, you are a king, one day you will marry a noble lady, and what will become of me?" she looked at him with tears nearly in her eyes.

"I don't know if I will see the sun rise tomorrow, all I know is you and me are here now, I cannot ask for more" Jon said his words mixed with a sense of frustration and sadness.

"I did not mean to sadden you my king, but may I ask you one question, is it true, the stories, about you coming back from" she stopped before finishing, catching herself, not wanting to open old wounds.

Jon finished what was left of the wine in the cup, got up, and to her surprise took off his shirt, tossing it on the bed.

She gasped involuntarily at the sight of the scars.

"So the stories are true," she said as she ran her hands over the scars.

"If only they were rumors" Jon said with a sad smile as he got up, made his way to the table, poured more wine into his cup, and made his way to the window.

He stood by the window shirtless and drank, his body silhouetted against the wall by the candlelight. He could feel her eyes on him.

"It must have been," she started to say.

"It belongs in the past," he said.

She could feel the pain rising to the surface.

"It does, but we all carry tokens of the past with us" she said with tears coming to her eyes. She brushed them away quickly.

"Perhaps I should go" Elira said as she got up.

"Elira, I am here with you right now, because I choose you, though I will not keep you against your will" he said as he walked to her, and took her hands in his, looking into her eyes.

She did not say anything, but searched his eyes intently.

"What?" He asked.

"I will be with you, Jon, from now until the very end" she said her eyes once more filling with tears, but now of joy.

"Will you sleep alongside me tonight, under the furs?" He whispered in her ear.

"Sleep?" she gave Jon a puzzled look.

"Nothing more" he said, with a smart smirk on his face.

"I would like that," she said whispering in his ear, as she wrapped her arms around her king.

Elira was the first to wake as the first rays of sunlight came through the window. Upon opening her eyes it took her a moment to remember where she was, she looked at Jon lying next to her, still asleep. She looked at the furs on the bed, and the empty bottle of wine that lay next to the bed.

She kissed him gently on the cheek, whispering in his ear, "I must go Jon, they will wonder why I am not up yet to help with the work, and I will bring you something to eat in a little while."

She slipped into her clothes, and made way to the door.

Jon awoke, sitting up on the bed he looked at the first rays of the morning light coming through his window.

He remembered the previous night and smiled to himself. It had all seemed so dreamlike. Yet there was one thing that had stood out to him as clearly as daylight.

He had asked Elira what token of the past she carried with her. She told him that she had a child that was taken from her one day when their village was raided. That was the day she had lost her husband and her son. He was killed, and she had refused to remarry. She had heard rumors that the child was alive. But had no way of knowing for sure.

He remembered her tearing up so he had not asked about it again that night.

While dressing Jon brooded on everything she had told him. He knew what he had to do. But he had no idea where to start.

It was true he thought to himself. We all carry tokens of the past with us. The only difference was her scars could not be seen.


	5. Chapter 5

The Strength Within

Many days had passed since the night that Elira revealed her past to him. The morning after Jon had sent a raven to the wall. A searching party had been sent to the Wildling village. If that village existed anymore. He had asked Tormund if there was any chance of the brothers being able to track down the boy. He told them many of the villages would have been abandoned by now. But there was a chance the boy was still alive. Tormund had volunteered to head to the wall himself. He would lead the searching party in search of the boy. Jon had agreed.

He felt he owed Elira as much. She had lost a husband, a brother. The least he could try was to re-unite mother and son. No one knew how strong she was. She had a certain dignity and nobility about her, one would never guess the heartache and pain that she held inside.

Jon revealed his plans to Elira when she had brought him supper that day. There was a certain sadness in her.

"I thought it would make you happy" Jon looked at her in bewilderment.

"I'm truly thankful Jon, but what if the boy is not to be found, or worse what if he's?" she said as she held back tears.

"Don't think that, the boy will be found," Jon said as he leaned forward and took her hands in his.

"Would he even recognize me now?" she looked at him with sadness in her heart.

"A son would always recognize his mother, no matter how much time passes. No matter how much he or she changes". Jon said trying not to betray the sadness in his voice.

They looked at each other, not saying anything. Somehow he understood her, her uncertainties, her fears, and her hopes. Words meant so little at moments like this.

Come with me today, when I go for my evening ride. It helps to clear my head, to get away from the noise, and to just think. I want you with me.

"What sort of games are you up to Jon Snow?" Elira asked him teasingly.

"Come with me and find out" He said as he sipped the ale.

"That I will, Jon Snow, that I will" she said as she ran off to finish her work.

Jon did have a little surprise for her. They both needed a break.

They rode together to winter town, just as the sun was beginning to set, and from there turned into a path into the woods that only he knew. Robb had showed it to him as children. The path led to a little pool of water in the woods, fed by a turbulent little stream. An old tree, perhaps centuries old, leaned over the pool and its branches provides a sort of canopy.

Elira gasped at the sight. "Jon, it's beautiful,"

"A gem, hidden from the world it would seem, just like you" Jon reached into his furs and took out a golden brooch in the shape of a flower, with a blue sapphire stone in the middle.

"I want you to have this" he said handing her the gift.

She kissed him gently on the cheek.

"Thank you my king" she whispered into his ear.

Jon threw off his fur tunic and revealed the bottle of ale he had grabbed from the kitchen, and settled on the furs as Elira set out a small meal she had brought.

"What, I thought you would be hungry" she said answering Jon's quizzical look.

"I am actually, it's just that no one has ever catered to me like this before" Jon said as he sat on the fur and broke off a piece of black rye bread.

"It's the least I can do, every man's life needs a woman's touch." She said playfully.

"Some would say it makes a man weak, but I cannot argue with good food, and a pretty face"

"Most men don't" she said as she took the bottle from Jon and took a drink, placing her head on his shoulder and letting out a slight sigh.

"I never want to leave this place, it's so peaceful here" Elira said as the rays of the setting sun were fighting through the canopy provided by the ancient tree.

The two sat in silence for a little. Listening to the sound of the stream, and the sounds of the forest around.

"We can come here as often as you wish, it'll be our little secret" he said taking another drink of the ale.

"Jon, what will become of my son Alaric if he is found?" she asked looking into his eyes.

"I will raise the boy as my own, he will be like a son to me," Jon said without hesitation.

"And what will become of me?" she asked teasingly.

Jon kissed her on the lips, before whispering into her ear "and you young lady, will bear me many sons, they will become mighty knights and lords of the north."

"It seems my king has given this much thought" she said laughing.

"Perhaps I have" Jon said closing his eyes and laying his head in her lap.

Somehow her company gave him strength. But deep within his heart he knew that their friendship had become much more than that. It had turned to love.

For once he knew with certainty that no matter what lay ahead, he would have the strength to fight.


	6. Chapter 6

Family

Weeks had passed in anticipation. Every day the winter seemed to be getting closer. Jon could sense that Elira was doing her best to hide her worry. He wanted to comfort her, but how? How could he possibly know what a mother's heart goes through? Every night they talked, every night they prayed to the Old Gods.

Jon could not help but wonder, would the boy ever be like a son to him. He had never really given it too much thought. But he had promised her that night in the forest that the boy would be like a son to him. Jon intended to that promise. Deep down in his heart he knew, things were never as simple as they appear to be.

He did not want to admit it, but he had wondered, what if the boy was not to be found? How would Elira take it? He had after all foolishly promised her. He refused to admit that things could go wrong, horribly wrong.

One of the guards knocked on Jon's door bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Lord, there was raven from the Wall, just before dawn, the Maester says it's urgent" The guard said.

"Tell the Maester that I will speak with him immediately, tell no one else" Jon ordered the man as he gave him a stern look.

It had to be news of Elira's son Alaric. So many doubts and questions raced through Jon's head.

Jon threw his cloak on, and started making his way to the Maester's chambers, he had to keep himself from breaking into a run.

As much as he hoped for the best. He prepared himself for the worst possible outcome. How would Elira take it? He pushed the thoughts from his head.

Jon opened the door to the Maester's chamber without knocking. Maester Wolkan looked up from the parchment he was holding.

"I pray the raven has brought us good news Maester," Jon asked. He remembered the old saying "Dark wings, Dark words".

"The news is good, my lord, they should be a day's ride from Winterfell as we speak, it seems as if the god's have heard your prayers Jon. I am sure the boy's mother will be relieved." Maester Wolkan said as he got up and placed a hand on Jon's shoulder.

A wave of joy washed over Jon.

"Thank you Maester Wolkan, good news is so rare these days, to be honest I feared for the worst," Jon said.

"The boy was fated to live, a true survivor, much like yourself Jon, if you don't mind I will rest a little, I fear I stayed up all night reading, and have grown weary." Maester Wolkan said as he smiled at Jon.

"Of course Maester, I will leave you to it." Jon said as he took leave of the Maester's chambers and headed off to find Elira.

He found her in his chambers, with his breakfast on the table. She stood by the window. She turned to him when he walked in.

He saw the fear in her eyes as she spoke.

"I've heard about the raven from the Wall Jon, I just don't know if I could take knowing that I will never see my boy again."

"In one day's time you will see your son again Elira," he said as he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I didn't dare hope Jon" Elira was saying as the tears came.

"It's all right now," Jon said as he held her tight against himself.

"How could I ever thank you Jon," Elira said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"There is no need to thank me Elira, I only did what I had to do, what any man would have done"

"There are not many men like you Jon, you should eat something, it has been an eventful morning already." She said as she motioned to the food.

"The only thing I hunger for are those lips of yours," Jon said as he picked her up and kissed her.

"You are never satisfied Jon, are you?" she asked playfully.

"Never" he replied as he smiled at her.

"Eat, Jon" she said once more.

"As my lady commands," he said as he went over to the table and poured some ale into his cup. He took a long drink. Then picked up the bowl of hot porridge.

"We will be a family now," Elira said as she looked lovingly at Jon as he sat eating. The man that she had heard so much about, the great warrior, the man with an unquestionable honor. She now understood why his men respected him, and why she loved him.

Underneath it all he had a gentle heart. That had hardened in battle. But here around her, she saw the true Jon, the man who cared, who wanted to help even if it meant putting himself at risk. A rare man indeed, she thought to herself.

"Yes, we will be a family, and soon you will become my wife" Jon said.


	7. Chapter 7

Small Victories

As the sun rose Jon watched from atop the walls of Winterfell as the riders approached. He could spot Tormund in front, and behind Alaric, Elira's son. He was happy for Elira, and her son. At least a small remnant of her family remained. A remnant of her past. Jon knew that there was still so much he did not know about her, the woman he loved. The woman he wished to make his wife. Had she only told him parts and pieces of her past? What had she left out? Jon pushed these thoughts aside. He loved her and that's what mattered. At least that's what mattered to him. He thought more of the future. The future battles he would have to fight.

He felt Elira's hand on his shoulder as she came up to him atop the wall.

"Jon, how could I ever thank you, for all of this" Elira said her voice filled with joy and anticipation.

"It was fated that the boy should live, I just did what I could, and I meant what I said last night about you becoming my wife. I need you by my side no matter what." Jon said taking hold of her hand.

"You're a man of your word Jon that is one of the many things I have come to love about you" she said as she held his hand in hers.

The men rode through the gate, as he and Elira made their way down to greet them.

"Mother, I never thought we would meet again, there is so much I need to say to you" Alaric said as he and Elira embraced. Jon could tell that he was holding back tears. It would be unbecoming for a man.

Jon was surprised by Alaric's size, he was nearly as tall as Elira, with wide shoulders, and a fierce look about him. In a few years' time he would be a deadly force on a battle field.

Tormund came up to Jon, and the two struck up a conversation.

"I owe you a great debt, Tormund, I thought I had sent you on an impossible mission, but you've proved me wrong." Jon said greeting Tormund.

" All of the Free Folk owe so much more to you Jon, it was the least I could do, and plus, he is one of our own, he is fierce and wild, a great fighter. He is definitely his mother's son." Tormund said.

"I hear there are rumors from beyond the wall, the dead are marching. What did the Brothers of the Watch say?" Jon asked watching his reaction.

"It's only a matter of time now, all we can do is prepare for the onslaught. But enough talk of that. I say we celebrate the small victories, and this is a victory." Tormund said as he watched Elira and Alaric.

"And celebrate we will, tonight we will hold a feast, at which I will make an announcement" with that Jon patted Tormund on the shoulder.

Elira introduced Alaric to him. The boy seemed a little nervous at first but then he said.

"It is truly an honor to meet you my Lord, stories of your victories have spread far. I thank you for everything, which you have done for me and for my mother."

"I have the bravery of your people to thank for my victories. You are welcome here Alaric, consider this your new home. I will let you and the men who came with you get some rest before the feast." Jon said as he studied the boy. They spoke for a little while longer. Then parted ways.

Jon went up to his chambers. He went over to the windows and stared off into the distance. This place they all called home was in the greatest danger from the threat beyond the wall. How could he prepare to fight an enemy he knew so little about? He should be happy that he reunited mother and son. But a small victory meant so little, yet that was all he had to hold on to.

He heard footsteps behind him. He knew it was Elira. He recognized her steps. Ever so nimble and delicate.

"Jon, we're a family now. Me, you and Alaric. I never thought I would see my boy again. But you Jon, seem to have knack for doing the impossible." She said as she came up to him and took his hands.

Somehow the word felt foreign to him. He had gotten used to being alone. The people he cared for always seemed to end up dead or gone. He thought about his own family, his real family. The mother he never knew.

"It would appear so, and it's gotten me killed once already. You've become so precious to me that I can't even bear the thought of ever loosing you." Jon said, the sadness evident in his voice.

"Jon, I'm not going anywhere, remember I will be with you always, my King." Elira said making the effort to cheer him up a bit.

"I know, just brooding I guess, another thing I have a knack for. Tonight at the feast I want you to wear that golden brooch, you look all the bit the queen in it." Jon said looking tenderly into her eyes.

"I can't wait, Alaric has been asking so many questions about you, and Winterfell. I think you two will get along well. Now I have two wild boys to take care of." She said as she smiled playfully at Jon.

"Are you teasing me my Lady?" Jon asked as he kissed her gently, his worries melting away like snows in summer. With her he forgot all the troubles and saw the beauty in life.

"I must run and help prepare for the feast, and Jon, I also have an announcement to make at the feast." With that Elira left Jon standing at the window.

Always full of surprises Jon thought. The evening came quicker than Jon anticipated. Soon the feast would begin.


End file.
